


Di rimpatriate e vecchie conoscenze

by LittleWillow99



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, No Incest, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWillow99/pseuds/LittleWillow99
Summary: "Noel dimentica - dimentica il numero che aveva la sua casa di Manchester, il colore della carta da pareti della stanza che condivideva con quel coglione di suo fratello, le strade che percorreva ogni mattina per andare a scuola e le rughe che si formavano agli angoli degli occhi di Liam quando rideva.Noel dimentica e la vita va avanti."Di rimpatriate e di vecchie conoscenze - e di ciò che ci sarebbe piaciuto vedere al "We are Manchester".





	Di rimpatriate e vecchie conoscenze

Noel dimentica - dimentica il numero che aveva la sua casa di Manchester, il colore della carta da pareti della stanza che condivideva con quel coglione di suo fratello, le strade che percorreva ogni mattina per andare a scuola e le rughe che si formavano agli angoli degli occhi di Liam quando rideva.   
Noel dimentica e la vita va avanti.  
Dimentica: non dimentica il suo volto - perché non può farlo, perché ci sono i magneti con le loro fotografie sul frigo di sua madre; ce n'è una con Liam, piccolissimo, rannicchiato vicino a lui in posizione fetale e un'altra insieme a Paul e ad Our Kid nell'erba alta. E sono tutte splendide, ma la sua preferita è quella in cui sono entrambi chinati sulla torta del venticinquesimo compleanno di Liam e lui stesso ha un sorriso così grande che Noel si rifiuta di ricordare perché stesse ridendo.   
Un giorno sua madre lo sorprende mentre fissa quella foto - inseguendo qualcosa; un ricordo o forse una via di fuga - e prova a fare un tentativo:  
"Ti ricordi? Ti aveva detto..."  
"Qualsiasi cosa abbia detto, non mi importa" taglia corto, freddo e coinciso.  
Non distoglie lo sguardo della foto perché pensa che sarebbe meglio ricordare piuttosto che sopportare lo sguardo deluso e distrutto di sua madre.  
Noel dimentica, soprattutto, perché è felice. 

C'erano una volta due fratelli, che - 

La cosa peggiore, quella peggiore in assoluto, era proprio questa: che Noel era felice. E perché mai non avrebbe dovuto esserlo? Aveva tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato (o meglio tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato da quando fare nottata, ubriacarsi insieme a Liam, litigare con lui, mandarlo a fanculo, andarsene, licenziarlo - per poi realizzare all'improvviso che in altri tempi lo aveva protetto più di quanto aveva protetto sé stesso - non era più fra le sue priorità - ed era una consapevolezza che lo aveva ferito meno di quanto si aspettasse l'avrebbe fatto). Si era comprato una casa - e poi due, poi tre, poi quattro...-, aveva pubblicato un album da solista, aveva due ranocchie e una principessa bionda a fargli tremila domande e nonostante quella follia che era sempre stata la sua esistenza, nonostante tutte le umiliazioni di suo padre, nonostante quel pazzo di Our kid, nonostante la totale assenza di una dimensione privata, nonostante tutto, si era costruito una sua vita. Non era stata facile ma lui era Noel Gallagher.   
E davvero era stato - ed è - felice.   
(Quando guarda gli occhi blu di Anais non vede mai quelli di Liam - e solo una volta si concede di pensare a quella volta in sala d'attesa della sua primogenita, alle camminate su e giù, a suo fratello che gli urlava contro di smetterla di girare come un fottuto yo-yo e al suo braccio intorno alle sue spalle quando si era tolto l'armatura, lo aveva voluto con sé e gli aveva confidato di avere paura del tipo di genitore che poteva essere. Ma era stato un attimo - una debolezza, una strada che Noel si era promesso non avrebbe mai più percorso)

C'erano due fratelli, che da piccoli si erano promessi di non strangolarsi a vicenda e - 

Si sposa un giorno - con una donna bellissima, che sorride sempre. Quando pronuncia "Si, lo voglio", non pensa a nessuno che non sia lì; solo dopo lo sguardo cade sul suo testimone, che ha gli occhi azzurri di Liam senza essere colpevole delle sue assenze e di tante, troppe altre cose.  
E' Paul. Paul non è lui, ma non è neanche Liam - e se anche fosse Liam? Liam che ha detto di essere troppo impegnato, Liam che a malapena risponde al telefono, Liam che per lui non si è sentito mai abbastanza -   
Ed è in quel momento che qualcosa lo colpisce e realizza: vuole ancora bene a Liam, gli vuole bene come ne vuole a Paul, a Gem, a qualcun altro che se ne è andato e che Noel non ricorda più, ma -   
Scosta leggermente il volto e Sarah improvvisamente si accorge che c'è qualcosa che non va, che si stavano baciando e si erano appena scambiati le loro promesse d'amore, ma ora non più e forse sarebbe stato meglio continuare.  
"Non è successo nulla, Sarah" afferma con un sorriso.  
Vuole ancora bene a Liam, ma non abbastanza. 

C'erano due fratelli che da piccoli si erano promessi di non strangolarsi a vicenda e a vent' anni avevano conquistato il mondo della musica - 

Ha raggiunto il mezzo secolo, i primi capelli bianchi cominciano a comparire nella sua testa e sua figlia è abbastanza grande da avere un fidanzato - e Noel è abbastanza sicuro che lo abbia già avuto, perché la trova bellissima ed è impossibile che non ne abbia avuto uno e lui non ha mai smesso di guardarla come quando aveva cinque anni, una coroncina e faceva finta di essere una principessa.   
Liam nella sua vita è quasi un fantasma di cui chiedere di tanto in tanto a sua madre - più per abitudine che per reale interesse -; lo è anche quando una voce lo raggiunge e gli parla di Manchester, di un'arena e del sangue che aveva imbrattato gli spalti, di come si fosse aggrappato ad essi e non se ne volesse andare.   
Quando scopre ciò e vede i volti giovani delle vittime non può fare a meno di stringere i suoi figli ancora più forte - da qualche parte sa che Liam lo sta accusando di qualcosa di non precisato, ma ha già deciso che cosa Liam ha da dire non gli importa.  
( Quando decide di fare qualcosa per Manchester, un concerto, per un attimo si concede di pensare a come sarebbe non invitare suo fratello. Ma è un attimo - perché non ha senso non invitare Liam ad un evento che si chiama "Siamo Manchester", intimamente lo sa: è fottutamente ridicola la sola idea. Quando decide di invitarlo, però, non lo fa solo per Liam: lo fa per quelle persone che sfideranno la sorte entrando in un'arena che è già stata colpita nel vivo, per chi non è più lì - e forse lo è più che mai.) 

C'erano due fratelli che da piccoli si erano promessi di non strangolarsi a vicenda e a vent' anni avevano conquistato il mondo della musica, ma poi avevano litigato e - 

Noel non vive più a Manchester - realizza quando ci arriva -, ma Manchester è ancora casa sua: improvvisamente ricorda, sa che potrebbe trovare ancora la loro abitazione, ricordare di tranquillizzare Liam all'interno del letto singolo e sentirne il calore affettuoso e rassicurante quando i suoi genitori litigavano in salotto.   
Ama Manchester. La ama esattamente come quando era bambino, quando giocava a pallone con Paul e doveva fare da babysitter a Liam, la ama come quando sua madre tornava con qualche piccola e agognata sorpresa che allontanasse, per un attimo, tutti e tre dalla consapevolezza di un padre violento e assente.   
La ama con l'intensità con cui si amano le cose difficili, come ha amato imparare a suonare la chitarra e a scrivere le canzoni come quella che sta provando adesso per quella sera -   
"Cazzo, la canti come la canterebbe Dolly Parton. Non ho dubbi sul perché tu mi abbia invitato"   
Non ha nemmeno bisogno di girarsi per capire che quello è Our kid, ma ha bisogno di guardarlo negli occhi, di scorgere qualcosa - qualsiasi cosa - nel sorriso sghembo che gli increspa le labbra per capire quanto gli sia mancato - ma da quando gli importa?, non può fare a meno di chiedersi.   
"Buonasera a te Liam, sei in ritardo per le prove" ringhia Noel quando lo vede, ma è un ringhio basso e poco minaccioso di chi si conosce da anni, di chi si disprezza più per abitudine, più perché non sa parlarsi in altro modo, che per vero astio.   
Liam non smette di essere irritato ogni volta che lo fa sentire un ragazzino - dannazione, ha quarantaquattro anni. Dovrebbe finirla di guardarlo come l'Inquisizione Spagnola, cazzo.  
"Sono una fottuta rockstar." dice Liam in risposta "Arrivo quando cazzo mi pare ed ero in Spagna a suonare, non in un fottuto yacht in Italia in vacanza"   
Lo sta provocando - Noel lo sa - ma ha già deciso che non importa. Gli Oasis sono finiti e quella non è nient'altro che l'omaggio ad una città, la loro città, a Manchester. E' una bella rimpatriata fra amici da proporre ad un pubblico a cui, quella sera, lo devono - davvero, nulla di più di una rimpatriata - poi tutti saranno felici e, proprio come dopo le rimpatriate, loro torneranno nelle loro case, alle loro vite, a non vedersi mai più per i prossimi vent'anni - lui tornerà dalla sua famiglia e Our Kid tornerà ad essere un fantasma.  
Liam solleva un braccio, come a volerlo toccare - un abbraccio goffo o il tentativo di colpirlo? Noel non lo lo sa e non gli interessa - ma si ferma quando lo vede ritrarsi e tentare di sparire nel backstage. Liam apre la bocca e sembra avere già una scusa sulla punta della lingua, negli occhi tristi, spenti, vecchi con cui lo guarda, ma Noel scuote il capo. I capelli più lunghi rispetto all’ultima volta che ha visto fratello sono scompigliati dal vento e un brivido gli scorre lungo la schiena.  
"E' solo per Manchester. Nulla di più" dice il più grande, a mo' di spiegazione.   
"Ma cosa cazzo hai capito? Non starei mai in una band con Dolly Parton, io. Ho una fottuta reputazione da difendere" risponde Liam e spera che il sarcasmo che permea la sua voce non risulti così falso, vuoto e stanco alle orecchie di Noel come sembra esserlo alle sue.   
"Siamo d'accordo, allora" risponde freddo e laconico il maggiore, andandosene non prima di sussultare nel notare il modo in cui l'espressione ferita di suo fratello gli ricordi quella di sua madre - e quella del bambino spaventato da un padre violento che lui stesso era stato, forse, in un tempo troppo lontano perché conti ancora qualcosa.  
Giocare a farsi male è sempre stato il loro gioco preferito e Noel ha sempre voluto vincere.  
(Improvvisamente, mentre lascia lo stage e sente Liam soffocare qualcosa come "Fottuto stronzo", capisce: ama Manchester come si amano le cose difficili. Ama Manchester con la stessa intensità drammatica in cui vuole ancora bene a Liam - in cui vorrà sempre bene a Liam) 

C'erano due fratelli che da piccoli si erano promessi di non strangolarsi a vicenda e a vent' anni avevano conquistato il mondo della musica, ma poi avevano litigato ed erano diventati due sconosciuti e - 

Quando salgono sullo stage per quella che hanno deciso sia l'ultima volta, sono alle prime note di "Don't look back in Anger" - e quella solitudine che li ha spinti a cercarsi sembra essersi volatizzata - quando si guardano e scoppiano a ridere perchè se si conoscono da.. sempre, sono passati così tanti anni ed è così imbarazzante e -   
"Mai più" afferma Noel, guardandolo e, un tempo Liam avrebbe sentito quel rifiuto come uno schiaffo bruciante nel suo orgoglio, ma anche se il pubblico sta ancora cantando di Sally che può aspettare, non ha più diciannove anni e -   
"Assolutamente, cazzo, mai più" conferma Liam.

C'erano due fratelli che da piccoli si erano promessi di non strangolarsi a vicenda e a vent' anni avevano conquistato il mondo della musica, ma poi avevano litigato ed erano diventati due sconosciuti ma forse un giorno - 

A fine serata Liam segue i movimenti di Noel - che tradiscono la sua tendenza al comando - mentre sta salendo in macchina. Si accorge solo quando lo vede salire al sedile del guidatore di come sia ironico tutto - di come non abbia mai visto suo fratello guidare prima d'ora e di come si smetta di conoscere una persona nel momento esatto in cui la si lascia andare.   
"Allora: ci vediamo uno di questi giorni e andiamo a bere qualcosa" dice Liam, ma si pente subito - sanno entrambi che è una bugia ed era solo per Manchester, come ha potuto dimenticare anche solo per un attimo che non si parlano né lo faranno più e -  
"Magari fra dieci anni" risponde Noel, chiudendo lo sportello della macchina con una lieve botta per poi mettere in moto e sgommare via.   
Non c'è astio, non c'è rancore nel modo in cui Noel lo rifiuta e non c'è motivo per cui Liam dovrebbe sentirsi ferito; eppure il pugnale che sente attraversargli la schiena ha la voce di Noel - Noel che se ne è andato da una manciata di secondi e già gli manca inspiegabilmente. 

C'erano due fratelli che da piccoli si erano promessi di non strangolarsi a vicenda e a vent' anni avevano conquistato il mondo della musica, ma poi avevano litigato ed erano diventati due sconosciuti ma forse un giorno si sarebbero abbracciati e - 

Quando supera il cartello "State lasciando Manchester", Noel pensa a come prima degli Oasis - prima di Liam - non fosse mai esistito un progetto preciso che vedeva un Noel Gallagher andarsene da Manchester. "Noel Gallagher lascia Manchester e si costruisce una vita di successo, da rockstar a Londra": davvero? Seriamente? Cazzo, se suonava ridicolo - prima di Liam e di quella sua band con quel nome del cazzo, Rain.  
La cosa più assurda, più sbagliata e più sorprendente è che Noel, a quel tempo, era stato felice e che gli era stato grato - per ogni insulto preso, detto e dato, per ogni litigata, per ogni volta che il fratellino a cui aveva fatto da babysitter gli aveva fornito una scappatoia, qualcosa che assomigliasse a una via di fuga.   
La cosa più assurda e ingiusta è che erano stati felici - e lui gli era stato grato.   
E chissà - pensa, accelerando sul buio della strada statale - un giorno magari avrebbe trovato il coraggio di andare a cercare Liam e dirglielo di persona. 

C'erano due fratelli che da piccoli si erano promessi di non strangolarsi a vicenda e a vent' anni avevano conquistato il mondo della musica, ma poi avevano litigato ed erano diventati due sconosciuti ma forse un giorno si sarebbero abbracciati e forse avrebbero imparato di nuovo a conoscersi, a piacersi e ad essere fratelli.


End file.
